Repercussions
by Alani
Summary: Who is trying to ruin Lorne's chance of love and happiness? Please R&R. FINISHED.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

**Summary: Has Lorne finally found love? Will loving a human have serious repercussions or are Lorne and Abigail Williams meant to be? But somebody is determined to seek revenge against Lorne for betraying his clan**

**Disclaimer: The characters from Angel belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. **

**A/N: This is set after a couple of months after the episode "That Old Gang of Mine". **

" Damn it!" Angel let out a frustrated groan and closed his book, " None of these books are useful. I may have to call Giles-"

" It's got to be in something," Wesley closed his own book and reached for another.

" You already looked in that one," Angel pointed out.

" With Fred gone to visit her parents…there's not much we can do on the computer…" Wesley said staring at the nearby computer.

" I will call Giles then, " Angel said, reaching for the phone.

" Fred and Gunn picked a hell of a time to go on vacation." Wesley companied.

" They deserved it." Angel said, " It's only for a week anyhow."

" Save your phone call…I think I might know where we can get the book."

" Where?"

" There's an occult bookstore a few blocks from here. The owner has a few rare collectibles dealing with the occult and the like. She may have what we are looking for."

" That's a good idea." Angel agreed as Wesley grabbed his jacket.

The Host walked into the foyer. He stayed over a couple of days while his club was getting assessed after getting destroyed by Charles Gunn's gang. He was going back tonight.

" You're awake. Good-" Wesley checked his watch, " Afternoon?"

" Hey I didn't sleep well." Lorne replied defensively, " I keep having that dream again where you destroy my livelihood."

" I'm going to a local bookstore, I'll see you two soon."

" I'll come with-I need some fresh air." Lorne put on his sunglasses and hat.

" All right then. See you later Angel." Wesley and Lorne left the hotel.

* * *

" We're here." Wesley nudged Lorne who had dozed off again. He opened his eyes and climbed out of the car and followed Wesley. He wished now he stayed in bed. The sun was making his head hurt. 

They walked into the small, cramped bookstore. Books overloaded the shelves and there were piles of books on the floor. Lorne stayed in the shadows as Wesley talked with the owner, a petite woman with brown hair and wore wire-framed glasses. " Yes, I have that book. It's not cheap though."

" Could you just loan it to me then?" Wesley asked, " I'll return it tomorrow."

" This isn't a library Wesley," the lady admonished him then smiled, " I'll only do it just this once. Don't tell anyone or this place will very well turn into a library." She began searching through her shelves, humming as she went.

Lorne turned to look at her and frowned. She may seem cheerful but deep down inside she was a very lonely woman-and depressed. She's been a lost soul since her parents died and left her this place. She stopped humming and her aura vanished suddenly. She glanced at Lorne and nodded to him.

" Thank you…you've been really helpful to us." Wesley took the bag from her.

" Coming Lorne?" he called back to The Host.

" In a minute." Lorne said as Wesley left the store. He turned back to the woman and handed her a card.

" My name is Lorne. I can help you." He said before leaving.

Abigail Williams glanced down at the card the tall man gave her. It was a business card. Apparently he did "readings" so he was some kind of physic.

She pocketed the card and continued cleaning the bookstore.

" It's on loan so be careful with it." Wesley pleaded to Angel. Angel just gave him a look and began reading.

" This is good…your friend has been helpful to us."

Lorne fixed himself a drink, " How long have you known her Wesley?"

" About two months…why?"

" No reason." Lorne left the .

" What's wrong with him?" Angel asked without looking up.

" I don't know. He was very quiet on the way home."

" Probably just sleep deprived."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Lorne unlocked the door to the car and walked up to the house. He wondered why he was here. The house was not familiar but it seemed familiar somehow. He unlocked the gate and walked up the path to the front door. He slid a key into the lock and pushed the door open._

_" Hello?" he called, shutting the door behind him, " Anyone home?" he was in a hallway, off to one side was the living room. He went in there first and froze in his tracks. The place was a mess with furniture overturned. He edged closer and stared down at the scene in horror. Blood splattered the carpet and walls. Two people lay on the floor, with their throats cut, lashes on their arms and legs. Not only that, the man's arm had been severed. Lorne looked about him, where was the arm? He turned and stumbled out of the house…_

Lorne jolted awake to the sound of buzzing. He had fallen asleep in his chair watching Judge Judy. He picked up his drink and went to the door, weaving through the wreckage that was once his beloved club.

" I'm closed!" he called out, " Come back some other time."

The buzzing continued. He sighed and opened the door for them. It was Angel.

" Oh…it's you." Lorne said and headed for the bar. The nightmare was still in his mind. Reading that woman's aura really knocked him for six. He felt for the lady-her parents died but he didn't know how. He needed her to sing for him to read her properly. That is, if she ever contacted him.

Angel looked around at the club. It was still a mess. " I need some information." He said as Lorne refilled his glass.

" That's a big shocker. So you didn't come see how I was." Lorne said sarcastically taking a sip of his drink.

" How are you?" Angel asked promptly...and out of guilt.

" Just dandy Angelkins."

" Wesley says you weren't really yourself the other day." Angel commented.

" In case you haven't noticed sweetie, I'm not big on the laughs lately." Lorne pointed out., " It's the woman in the bookstore. She hummed and I read her aura. Well-it knocked me back for six. She has all the emotions of a lost soul. She has burdens and feels she won't ever be free." He swirled his drink, " And there's something else. I kept getting blocked so I'm hoping she will contact me again. She needs help-even if she doesn't realise that herself."

Angel nodded.

" Anyway…what is it you wanted?"

* * *

Abigail did not see any reason to go to "work" today. She'd usually get five customers on a "good" day. She still remembered that time eight years ago when her father announced his far-fetched idea to his wife and only daughter…

" You know that second hand bookstore that deals with the occult?" Hank Williams was reading the local newspaper and looking thoughtful as he smoked his pipe.

" '_5__th__ Corner Occults'_? Yes I know it. That place specializes in the paranormal…weird stuff like that?"

" More or less." Her father's always been interested in that kind of stuff. Thanks to him Abigail had also gotten interested in it too. She kept her interest a secret from her mother…Rachel Williams loathed the subject. She was a true sceptic.

" It's for sale…and the price is negotiable. The owner is retiring."

" What are you thinking Dad?"

" I know exactly what he's thinking." Rachel tore the paper from her husband's hands and rolled it up, " And he can put that idea right out of his head."

" I know you would not like the idea. But darling it's an investment. We have to secure an investment for Abby sometime. We are not going to live forever."

" It's Abigail," her mother did not believe in nicknames or shortening of the names either. " not Abby. We are not buying that silly bookshop!"

" Mom," Abigail groaned, " What's the harm in making a little cash on the side? I can help out in the shop sometimes."

" Absolutely not."

" Mom, I'm 22 years old. Old enough to make my own decisions." Abigail argued back.

Hank stood up from his recliner, " Rach, just think it through. You don't need to be any part of it. I can buy the place with my own savings." He got his hat and coat, " I'm going down to negotiate prices. Do you want to come Abby?" he was being defiant towards Rachel. The more stubborn she got, the more defiant he became.

That night, Hank Williams was the new owner of 5th Corner Occults. And on that very night things were never the same again.

* * *

And now here she was eight years later, nearly thirty and still working in the bookstore. Her hopes of becoming a writer faded when her parents died….it took all her energy to keep the place running-not to mention food on the table and a roof over her head. It was a good thing she did not have children to take care of.

She dressed and put on her coat when something fell out of her pocket. She grabbed it and turned it over. A business card. She remembered a couple of days ago when Wesley came in with a friend. His friend had been tall and wore bright colours. She could not remember seeing his face.

Apparently this man read "auras". He was "The Host" of Caritas. Caritas…her father told her about the place. Him being interested in the paranormal/demonology he has even gone to the demon bar.

She found her cell phone and dialled the number.

" I'm really sorry about the state of this place." Lorne apologised as he let Abigail in. Now they were in light, she finally saw him for what he was. Her father never said he was a demon…or did he? " Nice to see you again." Lorne added.

" What happened in here?"

" A gang wrecked the place." Lorne paused, " even the karaoke machine."

" What do I have to do?"

" Well…sing." Lorne hesitated, " I already know how you're feeling and its not all good. You have burdens."

" How do you know this?"

" The other day…you were humming and I read you."

" Oh. I don't have a great singing voice,"

" That's ok. You can hum again if you want."

Abigail hummed a chorus of a lullaby.

" Try again." Lorne frowned as her emotions came rushing at him. She was feeling depressed-angry and bitter all at once. And again he was getting blocked.

" That's weird."

" What?"

" Something's blocking me. Or you must be blocking me. What is it you don't want me to know?"

" There's nothing-look, if you can't read me, I'll just go."

" No…stay. I want to help." He was frustrated with himself. He was being blocked and this doesn't happen often. Something was stopping him for getting to know this girl and he did not like it.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

" You have burdens my dear…but you will be free." Lorne continued, " that I promise you." He paused, " They never did find your parent's killer did they?"

" No…there was no murder weapon or no fingerprints."

Lorne finished his drink " You found them." He said, " in their living room."

" It was awful…I went into therapy-"

" Therapy was a waste of time. No physiatrist could understand what was like. But I could."

" How is that?"

" You still have nightmares…" his own nightmare came flooding back. But it wasn't his nightmare…it was hers. Somehow they were sharing the same dreams.

" You got all that from my humming?"

Lorne nodded, " Your parents killer will be caught…he is nearby."

A chill went up her spine, " He is?"

" Closer than you think." She went quiet, " I didn't mean to scare you honey, but he will be caught." He decided not to tell her anymore. He didn't want to terrify her. This man was not someone he'd want to meet in a dark alley.

Abigail looked behind her after getting a sense she was being followed. There was no one there so she continued on her way. She wished she had caught a cab but it seemed a waste since the Caritas was only a few blocks from her apartment. She kept walking and heard a rustling sound. " Who is following me?" she demanded, whirling around and almost bumping into Lorne.

" Lorne, you scared me." She said, her heart thumping.

" I didn't mean to…but I wanted to walk you home. The streets aren't safe."

" Thanks…I was actually getting a bit creeped out. I thought someone was following me."

" It could have just been me." Lorne assured her. She really shouldn't be walking on her own at night. Not while _he _was lurking about.

His eyes followed her every move. She was alone. He walked at a safe distance behind her, keeping to the shadows. He was advancing quickly towards her when someone walked by him. He saw the man join her and the two continued walking. She wasn't alone after all but he still watched-and followed.

" Did you want to come in? For a drink or something?"

Lorne didn't feel like going back to damaged Caritas just yet. He nodded and stepped inside and Abigail closed the door behind him. She rustled up some leftovers and she asked if he wanted some. They sat down on the couch, eating, drinking and chatting.

" Did you hear something?" Abigail asked just as Lorne was telling her how he came to LA.

" Hear what?" Lorne listened and he heard footsteps outside her apartment door. " Expecting anybody?"

" No…it's late." She stood up but he stopped her.

" I'll check it out. Stay here." and went to the door himself. He opened it and went out into the hallway. He walked further down when he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could turn, he felt a dull blow to his head. The intruder fled and Lorne went back inside, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket.

" Good grief Lorne, you're bleeding!" she grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to the wound.

" I'll live. I've had worse, believe me."

" I'll get some bandages. Did you see who it was?"

" Didn't get a good look at him." Lorne replied. She disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a small med kit. She sat him down and started to dress his wound.

" He could come back… I don't feel safe her anymore." She taped the bandage to his wound and packed up the kit.

" I don't feel right leaving you here while there's an intruder about…why don't you come back to Caritas with me?"

" Do you have…room?"

" Sure, don't worry about that." Lorne finished the rest of his drink.

" Just let me pack a few things."

She packed a backpack and followed Lorne out of her apartment. He explained on the way how his Caritas got damaged by a gang who hunted vampires and demons…but along the way got lost on their mission.

They walked back to his place. She looked over her shoulder every few minutes but they weren't being followed. Maybe the intruder saw Lorne for who he was and got scared.

You should be scared too…you are in the company of a demon. She reminded herself. But who can get scared of Lorne? Sure he had green skin, horns, red eyes and lips but he was so warm and friendly. And he wanted to help her. She trusted Lorne more than anyone else at the moment.

" Home sweet damaged home." Lorne said opening the door with his keys and letting her in.

" I'll show you upstairs." He took her backpack and lead her up the winding staircase to the second floor. Up there was his kitchen, bedroom and bathroom.

" Oh you don't have a spare bed." She realised after he showed her the second floor. She glanced at the recliner chair in his bedroom, " is that chair comfortable?"

" Yes but not for sleeping. My bed is big enough for the two of us." He said and she looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

" Don't worry honey I won't try anything. We've only just met." He grinned and went to fix them a nightcap.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_She had that dream again…the one where she walked into her parents house and found them there. Oh god, the blood. It completely ruined her mother's precious Persian rug. She fled the house, throwing open the front door and smacked into something solid._

_She looked up to see who it was but his face was obscured. He had a knife in his hand and she could see it had blood on it. _

" _What have you done?" she whispered as she backed away._

" _No one will come between us again sweetheart." He replied, " No one." He then lunged forward, the knife glinting cruelly…_

" Ouch!" Lorne exclaimed when he received a sharp kick in the leg. He opened his eyes and found Abigail sleeping fitfully. Her eyes flew open.

" Oh God…what happened?" she wondered, sitting up. She was in a strange bed…and this was not her bedroom.

" You're in my bed doll," Lorne reminded her, " You must have been dreaming."

" Oh…" she remembered now. Her mind felt foggy but the dream remained, " Sorry if I woke you." She apologised.

" You are much more pleasant to wake up to than some of the other times when I've rolled over and wondered _what_ I was thinking?" a strand of hair had fallen into her eyes and he reached out and brushed it away, his hand grazing her cheek. His heart did a little flutter. He knew he liked this girl a lot-inviting her to stay wasn't a way to get her into his bed. He wasn't like that…he really didn't want her to stay in that apartment while the intruder was about.

The other day when he read her, he learned something that took him by surprise. He wasn't about to tell her, it may freak her out. It's been two weeks and he was tired of waiting. Act now and regret later.

He brought his mouth down onto hers, cupping her face in his hand. She stiffened slightly but after a moment, relaxed and returned his kiss with equal fervour. They both needed a distraction, and this was a good one.

His arm slipped around her waist as he drew her closer to his body. But it was then she broke contact, staring at him in confusion.

" This can't happen," she said finally, scrambling out of bed. Lorne winced as he watch her leave the bedroom. _Good one Lorne…scare the girl away why don't you? _

He followed her downstairs and found her fixing herself a glass of port.

" I know all that must seem sudden to you," Lorne began as she sat down at a table, " But trust me when I say it seemed right. It was right-"

" But…you're a demon." She pointed out, stating the obvious.

" So?"

She tried again, " You're a demon…and I'm a human. I didn't think you went for female humans."

" Well, you're not the first female humanI had my eyes on honey cake, but you're the first I've liked in a long while."

" Why did you do it then?"

" OK-you're scared I get that. But I'm not sorry for kissing you. I can't help the way I feel but if you don't feel the same way then-"

" That's just it Lorne. I do feel attracted to you. I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of these feelings."

He leaned back in his chair, " Ah, I see. You are scared of getting too close again."

She stood up then, suddenly feeling weary. He stood up also and went to her side, " There's something about us I know but you don't. When I saw your aura, I learned something that surprised me."

" What? If its something I need to know Lorne-"

" No. You'll find out eventually." Lorne took her hand, " If you're finished nursing that port, then let's go back upstairs."

She nodded and followed up back upstairs. Could she really be in love with a demon? Was it possible to love a demon?

* * *

The vampire held out his hand and waited as Jeffrey Templeman counted out the money he owed him, " Here it is. One hundred dollars."

The vampire pocketed his money and proceeded to tell him what he has learned over the past five days.

" I went to her apartment…but she was home as well as some guy. I clobbered him before he could get a chance to see me."

" So it was her?"

The vampire took out a digital camera and played back the photos he took.

" It's her.."

" Why are you getting me to spy on her? Why can't you do it yourself?"

" Because I needed to know if it was her first. And why are you asking me? I'm paying you ain't I?" Jeffrey had no time for vampires. Dirty, vile creatures the lot of them.

" So what now?"

" Nothing. I'll pay her a visit soon. I don't need you anymore." He dismissed the vampire and to his relief, the vampire left the alley. He went through the photos again and came across one with her and the guy she has been seen with. He used the zoom function to get a closer look. The guy was tall with broad shoulders. He wore a suit and hat…he had to wait to get the photos loaded onto his computer before he could study them more. But it was defiantly her.

" I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget in a hurry." He vowed to himself before hurrying away.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The demon hunched her shoulders as she looked around at her new surroundings. This was it all right…the dimension full of cows. She glanced over her shoulder as the portal shimmered and then disappeared. She covered her head with a hood and exited the alley. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. There were strange buildings all around and moving things-what did someone call them-vehicles? Yes, that sounded right. Moving vehicles were travelling along a road and they were loud.

She walked along the footpath, glancing at a wrinkled sheet of parchment in her hand. On it were directions to her destination.

It took a while, but she eventually found the place. She glanced up at the neon sign that read "Caritas" which was Latin for mercy. She peered through a window. The place was dark so she rapped on the door. Nobody answered. She left then and headed for the next destination when she saw him. He was across the street walking with a female cow and their hands were clasped together. They looked as thought they were…together?

He's in love with a cow? She wondered, shaking her head in disbelief. This really was the last straw. He was going to get the biggest punishment of his life.

* * *

Lorne whistled to himself as he and Abigail arrived home. His life the past two weeks have been somewhat brighter-due to Abigail. He was even thinking of reopening up his club again-and show her what his life had been really like. Post-Angel of course.

He served the food as she made the drinks. " What did you want?"

" Seabreeze." He replied.

" You'll have to tell me the ingredients…" she said.

" Put ice in one of those highball glasses first," he gestured to a tall glass on the shelf above her and she did as instructed. He insisted on real grapefruit, cranberry juice and two shots of vodka. She passed it to him and waited for his verdict. She never made a cocktail before.

" Delicious. Thanks shortie."

" You're not just sparing my feelings?" she asked, " Be honest now."

" No, it's great. Listen, I've been thinking about the club. Reopening I mean."

" That's good news. If it would stop you from moping around."

" I don't mope…" he protested, " Anyway, maybe you would like a job here?"

" A job? I have a bookstore to run."

" Only on a casual basis."

" I'll think about it. I can help you with the reopening. Do up flyers…redecorate." They finished their dinner and she threw out the trash, humming under her breath. Lorne glanced at her and frowned, something about her aura was coming in more clearly now.

She noticed him staring at her, " What?"

He shook his head, " Nothing, it's just-" he was interrupted when her cell phone rang.

" Abigail Williams speaking." She said and listened. Her eyes got wide and the phone fell out of her hand, cluttering to the floor.

" What is it?" he already knew what was coming, he had foreseen it.

" My store-someone has set fire to it. We have to go right now." She ran out of Caritas.

Flames licked at the building as fire-fighters tried in vain to save it. The fire was strong and the wind didn't help much either. Abigail ran to the building but Lorne grabbed her, " Don't be silly girl, stay here."

They tried but they could not save it. Abigail could only watch as her livelihood collapsed and burned.

Lorne took her hand as she stared at the mess. It was nothing but a pile of ash and rubble.

" You knew didn't you." She said without looking at him.

" I'm afraid so."

" Why didn't you warn me? I could have done something." She was now glaring at him, " and that's why you offered me a job because I'd lose this one!"

" If I had warned you, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. It was on the cards sweetie."

" But you still should have _said_ something." She glared at him, furious. Then she turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Is anyone still reading this?**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Abigail knew she was taking a risk going back to her apartment, but at the moment, she didn't care. She unlocked the door and checked her answering machine, no messages. Her customers did not ring her at home.

She had just been to the police station to fill out some paperwork. Apparently the fire was suspicious. There had been witness reports of someone lurking around the building only five minutes before it went up in flames.

The place had been insured and she would get the five thousand dollar payout. It would have been more except her mother refused to put any more money towards it.

The phone rang and she let the machine pick it up.

" Abigail? It's me. Uh, Lorne. If you're there, please pick up. I really need to explain things." When she didn't he went on, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the fire. But I really couldn't…it wouldn't have made any difference if you had known about it." There was a pause, " When you're ready, call me." There was a click and a dial tone. She erased the message.

She fixed herself a glass of bourbon with coke and collapsed onto the couch. _I am so sorry Dad, _she thought, blinking away tears.

Abigail jolted awake when her doorbell chimed. She glanced at her watch and realised she had been asleep for an hour. She went over to the door and opened it.

" Wesley." She greeted her friend.

" You look terrible," he replied and she let him in.

" Thanks." She said dryly, " I feel terrible."

" I heard what happened to the store and I'm very sorry."

" you heard?"

" It was on the news. There's nothing left anymore."

" Nope. Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?"

" Tea please." He followed her into her kitchen as she started making tea. She didn't need tea at the moment. She glanced at her unfinished glass of bourbon wistfully.

" There's reports that-"

" The fire was suspicious. I already know that." She said, handing him his cup of tea.

" Well, we are all sorry to hear about your loss."

" Thanks." She paused, " Actually it's a huge burden lifted off my shoulders"

" Why are you saying that? That store was your livelihood was it not?"

" Yes but it was such a huge success," she rolled her eyes, " Wesley, the turnaround was five customers a day. I would make a thousand a month. That's not very much. All the money I would earn would go the rent on my apartment and the bills. I am thankful I never had children…more mouths to feed is not what I needed."

" Was it insured?"

" Yes and I'll be getting five thousand dollars. It would keep me going for awhile and then what?" she sighed, " And you know what's really funny? Lorne knew about this. He knew this was gonna happen and he chose not to tell me."

" You and Lorne…friends?" Wesley was surprised. He had known Lorne wanted to help Abigail, but didn't know they had become friends. He made a promise to himself to visit Abigail more often. She could really use another friend right now.

" Yes. Good friends until I realised he's been keeping stuff from me. Stuff about my life."

" Perhaps he had a good reason." Wesley tried to be fair on the Host.

" He says it wouldn't have made a difference if I had known." She said, picking up her glass and downing it.

" The Host usually chooses what he tells people… what they want to hear." Wesley said.

" Well, it's my life. He should have told me." She insisted. They talked more and Wesley left, saying he'll call later. Abigail fixed herself another bourbon and fell into a drunken sleep.

* * *

" She's really quite angry with you," Wesley told the Host. He had decided to visit the demon on the way home to his apartment.

" I don't blame her," the demon said, " I would have been angry too-but I would have tried to listen to reason."

" She's too angry and distraught to listen to reason. Did you try calling her?"

" Of course I did. She wouldn't answer the phone." Lorne sat down at the bar, " I've been blue for awhile but when she came along, she was like a light at the end of my very dark tunnel. She was even going to help me reopen this club."

Wesley stared at him for a moment, " Are you saying you _like _Abigail?"

" Like? I'm madly in love with the girl," he confessed, " we were meant to be together…I looked into her soul and all I could see was me with her. That really took me by surprise. I could not believe I met my soul mate through a reading. But don't tell her I said that. I don't think she'd believe me. Not that she'd want to be near me anymore."

* * *

" I'm so sorry Dad," she said. It was the following morning and she had decided to visit her parents. " I hope you will forgive me one day." She placed a bouquet of fresh flowers before turning and leaving the cemetery. She found someone waiting for her.

" What, you following me now?" she kept on walking and Lorne hurried to catch up.

" We really need to talk."

" I am in no mood to listen." She said firmly.

" Well, you're gonna listen," the demon grabbed her arm and made her face him, " We're going back to Caritas and you're going to listen what I have to say."

" You couldn't leave me alone for one measly day." She grumbled.

" I need you to listen and forgive me. I can't go on without you." He said, " Let's go." And she reluctantly followed.

They went back to the club and she listened to his reasons. He really could not tell her.

" Is there anything else you need to tell me about my life?" she asked standing up. Lorne did the same and took her hand.

" Things will be made right. And you and I-we are meant to be together."

" How do you know? A demon and a human?" she scoffed but her heart was pounding. She loved Lorne…but also found him maddening.

" When I read your aura, the major thing I saw was me with you. You're my soul mate Abigail. Things won't come easy but if we're together we can do almost anything. I'm in love with you." There he said it.

She didn't comment on that. Instead she walked into his arms and pressed her mouth against his.. He tightened his grip around her waist as the kiss grew deeper…and no more words were spoken.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**A/N: Thanks to those who have PM'd me their reviews. Keep them coming guys, I just want to know if this story is any good or not. Lorne is such a fun character to write for. **

**Oh and to remind you, this takes place about a month or two after the episode "That Old Gang of Mine". **

" What's that noise?" Abigail mumbled as she was woken to a loud buzzing noise. She opened her eyes and found herself in Lorne's bed…her head resting on his chest. Memories of last night returned…they hadn't slept together yet. There was plenty of time for that. They had spent most of the night talking and eventually fell asleep.

" Someone's at the door." Lorne glanced at his clock. It was nearly eight am. " I'll be back in a minute." He disappeared downstairs.

Ten minutes later, he reappeared, " Listen honey, I have to go-you'll be ok here?"

" Sure. I'll be going back home. Nothing happened there the other day," she grabbed her clothes.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive."

" I'll call you." He promised, " Angel needs me for something."

" Angel?" she frowned, " Whatever happened to the vow you made about not be so willing to help him?"

" He says its urgent." He explained and leaned down to give her a lingering kiss, " I'll see you tonight kitten." He grabbed his jacket and left. She sighed. This was supposed to be their time, but Angel once again wants Lorne to help out. Doesn't Angel care what Lorne is going through? If it hadn't been for him, Lorne would still have his beloved club. She snatched up her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

" We have a demon tied up and we needed a translator." Angel explained, " Wesley couldn't make out the demon language it spoke so we're hoping you can help."

" And why did you capture this demon?"

" We didn't…it came barging into the hotel and attacked Wes. We don't know why, it was unprovoked. Maybe it's a random attack or it has some kind of connection to the hotel…or it wants me. Who knows."

" What kind of demon is it?"

" You'll see for yourself." Angel said. They arrived at the hotel and they entered the lobby. Sure enough a demon was chained in a chair with Wesley pouring over his books while holding a handkerchief to a gash on his forehead.

" Hi Lorne," he greeted the Host.

" It's a Artias." Lorne said. " It only comes out at night. I have no idea why its out during the day."

The demon chattered in its language. Lorne only caught snatches of it. It was a language he was vaguely familiar with. " It says it was driven out of it's lair by vampires…it says they stole his home."

" So why did it attack Wes?"

" They can get pretty violent if scared." Lorne explained, " but when they are calm they can be as gentle as a kitten. They are also a rare species of demons…they are almost becoming extinct. They usually keep to themselves."

" Tell it if we get back it's lair from the vampires, never to come up surface again." Angel said and Lorne translated for the demon. It nodded, looking relieved.

" Are Gunn and Fred back yet?" Lorne asked Angel once they finished interrogating the Artias.

" No, they are coming back on Friday." Angel said, " Cordy's getting some food. You can have lunch with us if you want."

" How's Abigail?" Wesley asked Lorne suddenly, " She was pretty distraught about her bookstore going up in flames."

" She's better."

" Abigail?" Angel tried to recall Abigail.

" The owner of the occult bookstore. You've talked to her a few times."

" Oh yes, the pretty brunette." Angel nodded then went upstairs.

" How are things between you two?" Wesley asked Lorne.

" Fine now…she forgave me."

Wesley nodded and at that moment, Cordelia returned with food.

" Why is that still here?" she demanded, nodding at the Artias, " Hi Lorne."

* * *

She tried unlocking the door to her open only to realise it had never been locked. She opened the door and went to turn on a light when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She whirled and her heart leapt to her throat, " Jeffrey! What…why are you here?"

Jeffrey Templeman smiled, " Hello gorgeous. Long time no see."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

" What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" she demanded him.

" I asked around. It's good to see you."

She crossed her arms, " Enough with the games. What do you want?"

" I'm not playing games. I really wanted to see you that's all." He insisted.

" I haven't heard from you in two years and you show up here out of the blue. So forgive me if I'm a little suspicious."

" I had time out to think and realise, I want to take you back." He reached out to grab her hand but she kept her arms folded.

" Take me back?" she was incredulous, " Excuse me? I'm the one who broke it off remember?"

" That's not important. What matters is I've finally realised you're the only one for me. Why don't we sit down and talk?"

" Jeffrey, the two years we were together was hell. Sure it was fine at first but then I saw your true colours."

" I've changed."

" I'm sure you have." She said sarcastically, " what I want is for you to get out before I call the police."

" For pete's sake. Here I am trying to be nice and forgive you and all you do is throw it back into my face!" he complained. Right at that moment, the phone rang. She let the answering machine take it, it was Lorne.

" Hi darling," Lorne sounded cheerful as he spoke to the machine, " I'm finished with Angel and on my way back to the club if you want to meet me there. See you soon."

" Who is he?" Jeffrey demanded.

" None of your business." She said and threw open her door,

" Leave. Now."

" All I want is another chance." He pleaded. She didn't reply and just stared at him stonily. He sighed and headed for the door, " This isn't over." He promised before she slammed the door shut behind him-and locked it.

* * *

She glanced at the two from her vantage point. She watched as his arm went around the cow's wait. She could not believe it. Krevlornswath had a lover who was a cow? Had he gone mad? Cows were meant for as slaves, nothing more. She got up from her vantage point and went towards the building they entered. She peered through the window, they didn't even look up. They were too involved with each other.

She turned and walked away from the sickening scene, a plan formulating in her mind.

* * *

Lorne looked up and stared at the glass windows. He could have sworn he felt someone watching them, but there was no one there.

" What's wrong?" Abigail asked.

" I thought I felt someone watching us." He replied,

Abigail looked over at the windows but couldn't see anyone. She picked up her glass of whiskey. " I'm going upstairs…it's too open down here." She said, " we can talk about the grand reopening."

" I've thought about that and I think it's too soon." He said following her.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, I wouldn't mind doing the Angel-thing and brood some more. I mean, if I reopen my club, who says I'll get my clientele back? Half of my clientele got killed during the massacre and the ones who did survive probably won't return."

They entered his bedroom and she switched on the TV. Lorne got changed into his night clothes and a terrycloth robe. " I can understand why you are getting cold feet about reopening Caritas. But I think it may be good for you-to get back your life." She changed into her night clothes too, " and besides, I really want to see you in action on that stage."

" Oh, Judge Judy's on," he said, swiftly changing the subject. She glanced at him but didn't say anything. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his chest.

Ten minutes later, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

_She had entered her apartment and nearly tripped over a box. She was moving, now that he had found her, there was no reason to stay. _

_She fumbled for a light when someone touched her arm. She whirled around and a hand grabbed her throat. He slammed her against the wall, keeping his hand around her throat, squeezing the air out of her._

_" You're not going anywhere. I've warned you that I will find you. You can't escape from me. No matter how far you run."_

_" Please-let…" she trailed off, unable to finish. _

_" I can snap your neck like a twig," Jeffrey growled. She gasped and tried to kick out at him but he dodged, laughing._

_" I have a surprise for you," he said letting her go. She grabbed at her throat, gulping in air. She ran for the door but it was locked. He stood before her, holding a bulging backpack._

_He opened it and held out something-it looked like a head. She was looking at the back of it._

_" Oh God," she moaned, " Who did you kill?"_

_Jeffrey turned it around. The head belonged to Lorne. _

_" Lorne?" she stared at the head, " You killed Lorne?"_

_" I had to. He's a demon. A soulless thing. And to teach you a lesson."_

_She sobbed, " I'm sorry Lorne. This is my fault." _

_The head's eyes opened and Lorne looked at her. She shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands. _

_" I'm fine kitten. Beheading does not kill me. Don't cry." Jeffrey dropped Lorne's head in surprise. The head rolled towards her feet as Lorne's face stared up at her. He opened his mouth to speak…_

Abigail woke with a start and rolled over. Lorne was asleep-and still had his head. She quietly got out of bed and went downstairs. She made herself a cup of coffee and sipped it, thinking. How could she keep Lorne safe from the psycho that was her ex boyfriend?


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Abigail brought a forkful of noodles to her mouth but found she had no appetite. She was eating dinner alone as Lorne had a meeting with a client. Despite his club being inoperable, he still saw clients from time to time. She glanced at the clock, it was nearly nine.

He'd be home soon. She cleaned up the table she was sitting at and put her carton of Chinese food in the refrigerator. She was about to turn around and go upstairs when the doorbell buzzed. It could be him now. She had decided upon a decision and needed to tell him. She pressed the button and the door opened.

" Hello?" she called when no one came in. Then a figure stepped into the club, wearing a hood over his or her head. " Can I…help you?" she asked ,figuring it must be one of Lorne's clients. The hood completely covered the visitor's face.

" Is Krevlornswath here?" asked the visitor. Abigail could not tell if it was male or female. The voice was low and gravely.

" Who?" she asked then remembered it was Lorne's full name. " Oh you mean Lorne. No, he had an appointment. Are you a client? You can leave a message or wait even. He shouldn't be too far away."

" No it is fine. I will come back later."

" All right." She said and the mysterious figure turned and left silently.

Strange.

* * *

" Hello?" Lorne called out, " Anyone home?" the lobby was dark, silent and empty. Fred and Gunn were still away, so Wesley and Angel must be out on a case. He had wanted to meet his client here, it was a more suitable place to meet than his damaged club. His client was late, very late.

Annoyed, he decided to give it a miss. If a client wanted him to read him, he could have at least showed up on time. He reached for his hat to leave.

He watched from the shadows, his eyes wide with disbelief and horror. So this was Lorne, the guy Abigail was seeing…a demon? What was she thinking? Could she love that thing? What was wrong with her? He squared his shoulders and stepped from the shadows.

Lorne turned when he heard footsteps behind him. But before he could greet the visitor, he saw a hand lashing out and everything went dark.

* * *

It was nearly eight thirty. Abigail was getting worried. She knew he was meeting the client at the hotel, so perhaps she should go looking for him. She grabbed her coat and left.

She caught a taxi to the hotel and noticed the place seemed dark. She paid the cabbie before hurrying towards the front door. She opened it and stopped in her tracks. Lorne was tied to a chair, not unconscious but had a gash on his forehead and his lip was bleeding.

" Lorne, are you ok?" she exclaimed. " Who did this to you?" she hurried towards him but just as she was about to untie her, when someone grabbed her around the waist and pressed a knife to her throat. " I've been waiting for you." Jeffrey whispered into her ear.

" Jeffrey…why?" she gasped as the blade was pressed harder against her throat.

" He set this whole meeting up." Lorne answered for him, " Pretending to be a client to lure me here. He must have known you'd come looking for me."

" Shut up you flighty thing!" Jeffrey growled, punching him in the jaw, making Abigail jump.

" Leave him alone! This has nothing to do with him." She pleaded.

" Oh it does. I know all about you two. You've been seeing this demon for weeks now."

" You…you've been following me?"

" Day and night sweetheart. There is nothing you can hide from me now. When I learned this Lorne guy was actually a demon I had to see for myself. How can you?"

She crossed her arms, " His appearance does not bother me. It's what's underneath that matters." She glanced at Lorne who was now getting a bruise on the left side of his face.

" And more important, I love him." She declared, knowing this would make Jeffrey furious.

His face went red, " I'll teach you bitch." He whispered and still holding onto Abigail, he reached for an axe that had been sitting on the counter.

" Did you know the most efficient way to kill a demon is to behead him?" he asked.

She nodded, her heart thumping. Surely he wouldn't?

He handed her the axe, " This will teach you to love a demon. Behead him."

" No," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

" It's okay sweetie, just do as his says." Lorne said. She leaned over and stroked his face.

" I don't want to kill you."

" He will kill you instead." Lorne replied, " There's no doubt about it."

" Lorne-"

" Just know this-I love you." Lorne said, looking straight into her eyes. She nodded and kissed him. She felt herself being yanked away again.

" Do it now Abigail." Jeffrey warned. There was no way she could tackle him either. He was taller and much stronger.

She closed her eyes and lifted the axe, " I'm sorry." She whispered before swinging it. There was a loud thwack and a dull thud as the head landed on the floor. She dropped the axe as Jeffrey tied her hands together. She could not look at Lorne now-or what was left of him. She sobbed as Jeffrey pushed her towards the exit, " There. That wasn't so hard was it?"

" Where are we going?"

" Back to my motel room. I've been staying at Shady Pines Motel. We're catching a flight back home to Washington."

" I'm not going with you."

" Oh but you are. Your demon boyfriend is dead…you got no job. What else is there for you? We're going back to Washington DC to start our new life."

" Washington?"

" That's where I've been living since we broke up baby."

" I still got my stuff in my apartment. I need to get some clothes and stuff-" she was stalling.

" You don't have your apartment. Not anymore." He said and pushed her towards the door, " Now get moving. We don't want to miss our flight do we?"


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Angel and Wesley arrived back at the hotel after a successful mission. They had cleaned out the vamp's who had taken over the Atria's lair. Wesley switched on the lights as they entered the lobby. He looked up and froze. " Angel, look." He said pointing. Angel turned after locking the doors. It was Lorne, tied to a chair…without his head.

" He's been beheaded." Angel said as they went over to investigate.

" Well, that's a bit tad obvious." A sarcastic voice said somewhere on the floor. Angel peered around the demon's torso and found Lorne's head lying face-up on the floor.

" Lorne, what happened?" Wesley asked.

Lorne explained briefly.

" Do you know where he was taking her?" Angel asked. He didn't know Abigail very well, but helping her was important to Lorne.

Lorne told them, and five minutes later, he was good as new again-except for the gash on his forehead, his cut lip and the goose egg he was going to have in the morning. He brushed himself down and hurried towards the door.

" Wait for us Lorne," Angel said, " If this guy is dangerous, then you need backup. No offence, but you really aren't much of a fighter."

" Hurry up, he plans to take her back to Washington." Lorne said impatiently. They got into Angel's car.

" Does anyone know where Shady Pines Motel is?" Angel asked.

" I do. Take a left," Wesley directed.

* * *

" We are going to start a new life baby-what happened two years ago is in the past." 

" You are seriously deluded," Abigail answered in a low voice. She was working very hard not to break down in front of the bastard.

" My head's been buried in the sand far too long Abigail. There are forces at work that we can't even begin to imagine. This city is filled with things that aren't meant to live. Vampires, demons…and to think my own girlfriend was sleeping with one!"

" Ex-girlfriend. And we are not sleeping together Jeffrey. Not that it's any of your business."

" Did you ever think about the repercussions this thing you have with that demon? What would your parents think? I mean, if they were still alive."

She didn't answer. Jeffrey was getting to her and he knew it.

" And did you ever think about your future with him? What about children? Can he father children? Can a human carry demon spawn?"

" Shut up." She whispered, " Just shut up. You made me kill my boyfriend, so you should be happy about that."

" Oh I am babe. Grateful his filthy green hands aren't touching you again." He took a left when he saw two headlights aiming for them. " That jerk is driving on the wrong side of the road," he complained, tooting his horn at them aggressively. The car kept coming.

" Stop Jeffrey or we'll crash!" she cried, bracing herself. He did stop, his wheels screeching in protest. He got out of the car and the driver from the other car did the same.

" What do you think your doing idiot?" he yelled at the driver. As the driver walked closer, he realised he had two other men with him and were also getting out. It was too dark to see though.

Abigail got out of the car to try and run. Jeffrey whirled on her, " Don't you think about it."

" Abigail?" the other man asked. He wore all black and his dark eyes stared coldly at Jeffrey, " Go to my car. I'm here to help."

She glanced at the stranger, " Who are you?" she asked.

" I'm Angel. We spoke a few times on the phone."

" Angel?" she repeated. She glanced at the convertible. Now that her vision had adjusted to the darkness, she could make out Wesley and the third man. Her eyes went wide as the third man climbed out of the convertible.

" It can't be…" she stammered as the third man walked over to her.

" It is sweetpea," Lorne grinned and glanced over at Jeffrey. He was too busy battling Angel to notice. Angel rammed Jeffrey against the wall, choking him.

" But-I killed you."

" It takes more than a beheading to take this demon down." Lorne pulled her in for a hug, " You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

" No, how did you know where we were?"

" I overheard him." He said and that's when Jeffrey noticed Lorne after kicking Angel in the stomach.

" You! What the hell?" he stared at Lorne just as Wesley tackled him to the ground, both grunting at the impact.

Lorne stepped over to Jeffrey and knelt down, " I'll let you in a little secret-beheading doesn't kill my type. We just keep on going. Until our bodies are mutilated anyway."

Angel yanked Jeffrey to his feet, " The cops are on their way."

" What? I haven't done anything!" Jeffrey yelled enraged, " I was taking back what's rightfully mine." He struggled to get out of Angel's grip.

" She's not yours." Lorne reminded Jeffrey, " She's not some trophy."

Angel tied his hands together and shoved him so that Jeffrey fell on his behind, " The police'll be here any minute."

" If you don't mind, I think I'll take sweetpea here and go." Lorne said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

" Thanks Angel-and Wesley." Abigail smiled at the two other men.

* * *

Abigail lay in bed while Lorne showered. She could rest easy now Jeffrey had been arrested for assault and apparently confessed he was the one who burned down her bookstore. Lorne entered the bedroom, wearing a bathrobe, his hair wet. 

" What a day." Lorne said, " I can do with some shut-eye." He picked up his glass of Seabreeze and joined her in bed.

" Actually, I'm kind of wired." She took the glass from him, placed it on the beside table. She smiled slyly as she rolled over and straddled him.

" Um, Abs?"

" Don't you want to?" she asked, feigning hurt.

" Of course I do. I thought we were gonna wait?" Lorne put his hands on her slender hips.

" To hell with waiting." She said. She was about to kiss him when he grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her over so that he was now on top.

" You read my mind." He said before bringing his mouth to hers and the day was forgotten.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Abigail jolted awake as the dream faded from memory. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Lorne, who was snoring lightly-with a smile on his face. She'd dreamt of last night, killing Lorne. But it turned out beheading empath demons does not actually kill them.

They had made love for the first time last night…more than once. She kissed him on the cheek before heading for the bathroom to shower. She glanced into the mirror and a green face with horns stared at her.

She continued staring at her reflection. She splashed some water onto her face and had a look at her reflection again. Her green skin and horns were still there. She also had red eyes. She looked like a female version of Lorne.

" No!" she shouted and swung the toothpaste/brush holder at the mirror, cracking the glass . She backed up and sat on the edge of the bath, hiding her face.

Lorne's eyes opened when he heard a distant noise-he could not make out what it was. Abigail's side of the bed was empty. He smiled when he remembered last night. He got up and went to the bathroom, " Abigail? You in there?" he turned the doorknob but it was locked.

" Sweetie?" he implored.

" Go away." She replied and he was taken aback by this.

" Has something happened?"

There was no answer, " Abikins, let me in before I have to break this door down."

There was a click and he opened the door. She turned around and he got a good look at her.

" What…on earth happened?" he stared at her. She looked like a female version of him.

She crossed her arms, " Why don't you tell me Lorne?"

" What do you mean?" he continued to stare at her.

" Well, this is obviously all your doing. Last night we-you know-and I woke up looking like this. Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

" Because-because it's never happened before! I didn't know this was going to happen." He protested.

" Am I the first human you've slept with?"

" Do I have to answer that?"

" C'mon Lorne."

" No, you aren't. And this is new to me."

" So what do we do? How can we change me back?"

" I thought my appearance_-or our appearance-_didn't bother you." Lorne countered.

" It doesn't, but I'm kind of used in looking like a human. So how do we make things right again?"

" I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

Lorne glanced over at his shoulder and shook his head. This was the second time he thought he being followed. He opened the door to the hotel and after much coaxing, ushered Abigail in. She wore a headscarf.

Wesley was pouring over his books, Angel was organising his weapons.

" Hey guys," Lorne greeted them.

" Lorne…how are you?" Wesley glanced at the second visitor, " And is that-"

" Abigail. Um, we have a bit of a situation here."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Both Angel and Wesley stared at Abigail for a moment. " What happened?"

" I woke up and found myself like this." Abigail said, " How do we change me back?"

" Why would she turn into a demon?" Angel asked, " What happened after we dealt with that Jeffrey guy?"

" Do you have to know the details?" Abigail asked, reddening slightly.

" Yes, if you want us to help you." Wesley said.

" Well, we went home…uh, had some one on one time, fell asleep, and I woke up this morning looking like-him."

" Did you know this was going to happen?" Wesley asked Lorne.

" Of course I didn't. This is the first time it's happened."

" I think this is some kind of infection." Wesley grabbed one of his books.

" Repercussions." Abigail thought about the conversation she had with Jeffrey last night.

" What?" Lorne turned to her.

" Jeffrey warned me about repercussions…I didn't listen to him of course. Now that I think about it-" she paused, " Maybe he had a hand in this. Used magic somehow."

" Does Jeffrey use magic?"

" I don't know."

" He may have put a hex on you as revenge." Angel suggested.

" So this isn't permanent?" Lorne asked.

" No, I dare say not. We just need to find the hex spell Jeffrey used and reverse it."

Cordelia entered the lobby after buying coffee and breakfast and saw Lorne with a female demon.

" You must be one of his Lorne's relatives…has another portal opened somewhere?"

" I'm not related to Lorne," Abigail replied, " I was human last night and woke up looking like this."

" Oh. I'm Cordelia Chase."

" Abigail. Nice to meet you." Abigail went over to Wesley, " Found anything yet?"

" Would she have any of your abilities?" Cordy wondered.

" I don't know. I think this is just a psychical infection."

" You can always see if she does. Someone should sing for her."

Abigail glanced at Lorne, " I never thought of any special abilities. "

Lorne sand a few lines of an Elton John song. Abigail shook her head, " I got nothing," she said.

They researched for awhile but could not find anything.

" This is hopeless." Abigail groaned.

" I have an idea," Wesley suggested, " But I don't think you're going to like it."

" I'll take anything."

" You have to go back to the source of the spell."

" You mean…ask Jeffrey about it? He's in the LA County Lockup. And there's no way he will reverse this spell. Not unless there's something in it for him."

" We can only try." Lorne said, even though he wasn't happy about the idea either. But what other choice do they have?

" Need some backup?" Angel asked.

" I don't think so. He'll be in jail. Let's go Lorne." Abigail wrapped the scarf around her head and pulled the hood of her sweater over it before they set out.

" Good luck," Cordy called after them.

* * *

Lorne pulled the hat low to hide his face as they entered the lockup where Jeffrey was being held. They were taken to Jeffrey's cell and the door closed behind them. They were only allowed ten minutes.

Jeffrey was sitting on a cot, when he saw it was Lorne, he stood his feet, " Well, look what we have here. Come to gloat have we?"

Lorne didn't reply. Jeffery's hands closed around the bars, " I won't be in here forever you know. I've got plans."

Abigail stepped closer to the cell, taking her hood off. Jeffrey's eyes went wide when he recognised her.

" What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

" I was hoping you can tell me." Abigail replied.

" What do you mean?" he glanced at Lorne, " What the hell did you do to her?"

" It wasn't Lorne…I woke up looking like this. It's a hex. Since when have you been dealing with magic?"

" Magic? I don't know the first thing about magic." Jeffrey scowled, " I didn't do this. You can have them search my motel for proof if you want. But I didn't do it."

Abigail studied him and knew he was telling the truth. Damn.

" He can't tell us anything." She said and they left the lockup.

Lorne had an appointment to see a client so he left her at her apartment. As she walked down the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned and saw it was the mysterious hooded figure who appeared at the Caritas the other night.

" Have you been following me?" she demanded the figure.

" For a time yes."

" Then you wouldn't mind telling me who you are."

" I'm here to give you a choice." Two hands reached up and pulled the hood off. The figure was female. She had green skin, horns and long scraggly black hair.

" I know that you are not a demon. This was cursed upon you."

" You got that right."

" I can help fix it." The demon said, her red eyes staring intently into her own. " You can be human again but it will come with a price."

" Of course. Nothing's that easy is it."

" If you want to become human again, you can never be with the man you love again."


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**A/N: Is anyone still reading this?**

" What? No…there must be some other way."

" You can continue looking like a demon and be with your beloved but you will never be human again."

" Be a demon for the rest of my life?" Abigail shook her head,  
" Not going to happen."

"If you agree, I can lift this hex, you will become human again but you must never return to Krevlornswath."

" You know Lorne?"

" I know of our kind yes."

" Oh. Then let's do this." Abigail let the demon into her apartment.

Half an hour later, it was over. Abigail stared into the bathroom mirror, her human face staring back at her. She felt a little dizzy and nauseous, but otherwise she was normal and horn-free.

She went back into her living room, " Thanks."

" Remember our agreement." The demon warned before leaving.

Abigail glanced at the clock as she grabbed her backpack and duffle bag, throwing clothes in haphazardly. Lorne was due soon and she had to get out before he did. At that moment her phone rang and she let the answering machine pick it up.

" It's Lorne Abikins. I'll be late…I have another client to meet. I will see you tonight." He hung up and she sighed. She also loved him but she didn't want to be a demon.

She went into the spare room and glanced and three boxes that were filled with books that dealt with the occult, demonology and mythology. She didn't need them, but perhaps Angel and his team might have some use for them. She went back into the living room and called the hotel.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Wesley and Angel arrived. She opened the door and they looked surprised at her appearance.

" How did…when did this happen?" Wesley asked in disbelief.

" Earlier today. I made a deal with this demon." She ushered Wesley in but Angel remained in the doorway.

" You have to invite me in." Angel reminded her.

" Oh, sorry. Come on in." she gestured him in and Angel entered the apartment.

" You made a deal with a demon? What kind of demon?" Angel asked.

" Does it matter? I'm human again." She lead them to the spare room," Here's the books. I hope they can be of some use."

Wesley knelt down and read a few of the titles, " These are first editions." He commented.

" My father was a collector." She explained.

" Why are you giving them to us?"

" I won't be needing them." She said as Angel picked up two boxes, stacked on top of each other. She was impressed, vampire strength certainly came in handy. Wesley picked up the third box, just barely. It was quite heavy.

" I saw a duffle bag…are you going somewhere?" Angel asked.

" Yes…I'm leaving town." She said," I'm catching the 10pm bus to Nevada. I have friends there. It will be nice to catch up with them."

" Does Lorne know?"

She didn't answer but went back into the living room.

" Why are you leaving? I don't understand…" Wesley said," I thought you and Lorne were together and now you're going to leave town?"

" It's because of Lorne I can't stay." Abigail said, " Now I don't mean to be rude but I have to finish some packing. It's been nice knowing you two." She opened the door and they left. Wesley turned to protest but she closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was close to 9.30 pm. Lorne had seen four clients, regulars from Caritas. He was looking forward in curling up with Abigail for the night…tomorrow they could really start planning for the reopening of Caritas.

He knocked on Abigails door and there was no answer. She could be asleep, so he took out a key. She had given a spare key a week ago. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He opened the door to her bedroom but the bed was still made. He explored the rest of her apartment until he eventually saw the note on her kitchen table.

He scanned it and his face fell. Abigail had left town. Left him. It was the last two lines that worried him: " Please don't look for me. I will be fine."

How can she leave? Lorne wondered, doesn't she know I love her? He lowered the note and went to her phone. He was about to call Angel when something on a notepad distracted him. It was an address in Nevada, a bus number and time. He looked at the clock, he had half an hour to get to LA Bus Station. Just enough time. He grabbed his coat and hurried out of the apartment.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**A/n: If you want, please see my author's note in my biography concerning my opinion of Lorne's sexuality.**

* * *

Lorne paid the taxi driver and looked around for the bus that was heading to Nevada. He found a sign that read "Nevada Departures" and hurried towards it. He saw Abigail, wearing a knee-length beige coat carrying her luggage.

He put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump but she didn't turn around. " Abs, it's me." He said softly, " Please don't do this."

" Lorne…how did you know where I was?" Abigail asked.

" You didn't cover your tracks very well…I found your notepad with the details on it." He replied.

" Oh…I was meant to throw it away but I guess I forgot in my hurry to leave." It was then she turned around and he found himself staring into her human face.

" What the…how did you?" he stuttered.

" I made a deal with someone…a demon. She said if I never saw you again I can become human again."

" SO you decided to sacrifice me instead of yourself." Lorne concluded, " I thought you-"

" I do care about us, but I couldn't deal with my demon-ness. So I made the choice. I guess I was scared too."

Lorne grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows, away from the crowd of people getting off arriving buses.

" I don't want you to leave," he told her urgently, " You're my light Abikins…without you I'd still be holding up at my club wearing terrycloth and watching Judge Judy. You're the reason I'm getting my life back on track. I don't care about this stupid deal you made…just don't go. I will love you-horns and all."

" I'm scared," she whispered.

" Sweetie, there's nothing to be scared of. I'll help you adjust…if you turn back into being a demon that is." He tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, " So, what do you say?"

She looked over her shoulder at the bus that was about to leave. Then she saw it, the hooded demon. She was watching them from a few feet away. She could feel the demon's eyes boring into her back. It was unnerving.

" Will this make you change your mind?" Lorne asked before capturing her lips with his own. Her heart pounded as the kiss gradually deepened.

It ended and he straightened up, " By the way, what kind of demon was it?"

" It was…that demon." She said, nodding at the hooded demon who was raising her hand and whispering something. Probably casting the spell that would turn her back.

" It's _here_?" Lorne exclaimed and then made a beeline for the demon.

The hooded demon didn't look at Lorne as he neared it, " Why are you putting hexes on my girl?"

" It's your punishment…Krevlornswath." The demon whispered angrily.

Lorne blinked, the demon knew him? He reached over and yanked the hood away. She looked up and he gazed down at her, astonished.

" _Nandinka_?"

" Hello brother dear." She smiled grimly.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

" Brother?" Abigail repeated staring at Lorne, " She's…your sister?"

Lorne nodded, " What the hell are you doing here? Does your family know you're here?"

" _Our_ family," Nandinka corrected him mildly.

" Whatever. You had better explain yourself missy."

" I came here to see what you were up to. I followed you around for days…that's when I learned you were involved with that cow."

" Excuse me? Who are you calling a cow?" Abigail spluttered, glaring at the female demon.

" So I decided to punish you and the best way to do that was hurt the one you loved."

" And you put a hex on Abigail." Lorne was astonished, " Since when you were into magic?"

" I've been practising since you left Pylea-the first time."

" Does Mother know? Last time I checked, she hated magic."

Nandinka lowered her eyes, " She still does. She doesn't even know I left Pylea."

" You most likely put a spell on her to make her think you were still at home…am I right?"

Nandinka shrugged, " Maybe."

" Well. We need to find a portal and send you back home and we can forget all about this."

Nandinka scowled. Her plan failed, she had been found out. She knew it had been a bad idea to follow the cow here.

" Are you coming?" Lorne demanded, looking over his shoulder. Nandinka sighed and reluctantly followed them.

* * *

Sending Nandinka home was successful. They found a hot spot and with the help of Wesley, they opened a portal and Nandinka jumped through it and was gone.

" Thank God," Lorne groaned as the portal vanished. They headed for the car, " I just pray no more family members come for a visit."

Wesley drove them back to her apartment. They thanked him for his help. She locked the door behind them. " Its all over…I can love you and still be a human." She said as Lorne wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Sure the drama with the hex was over, but for them their troubles were only just beginning. He should enjoy this moment of peace-while he can.

* * *

One week went by… and Lorne found himself dealing with Angel and his sire Darla. He was astonished to learn Darla was pregnant with Angel's child. A child born to two vampires. Nothing good will come from this.

It was towards evening and Abigail arrived back at the Caritas to see how everything was going. She went to Lorne's bedroom and was surprised to see a very pregnant blonde woman sleeping. She went back downstairs.

" Lorne? Why is there a pregnant lady on our bed?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He explained the situation and she understood, but didn't like the idea of a vampire upstairs. A pregnant one at that. Things have just gotten…weird.

" I'll be going home I think." She decided.

" That's okay sweetie, you don't need to be involved in this mess." Lorne assured her and kissed her before she left.

Abigail opened the door to her apartment and switched on the light. She put her keys down on the sideboard and was about to take her coat off when she stared at the scene before her.

" Oh my God," she breathed. Jeffrey was lying on her living room floor, his throat slashed and one limb missing. Blood splattered her walls and furniture overturned. Something about this scene was eerie familiar….


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Angel.**

**A/N: A scene is incorporated into this chapter from the episode "Lullaby".**

* * *

Lorne looked troubled as he pocketed his cell phone and turned to Angel, " I have to leave for a bit…"

" Is everything ok?" Angel asked as Lorne told the workers to leave.

Lorne turned back to him, " No, it's not. She just found her ex-boyfriend in her apartment."

" He's escaped from jail?"

" No worse, he's dead." Lorne grabbed his coat, " I'll be back soon. You guys can hang out here and keep an eye on Darla."

" She's not going anywhere." Angel promised. Lorne left and headed for Abigail's apartment.

* * *

Abigail was sitting on the floor of her apartment, staring at the bloody mess that awaited Lorne. He cringed and tried not to look at the scene.

" Are you okay?" he asked, kneeing down in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" I thought I'd feel some kind of remorse about him being dead…but I don't feel anything. Is that wrong?" she asked.

" After the way he treated you? Definitely not. Have you called the police?"

She nodded, " Yeah…think I have to stay and make a statement. He must have been released from bail and came straight here. But someone or something was waiting for him." Her brow crinkled, " And-this felt really familiar to me."

" He was killed the same way your parents were." Lorne said, " I had your dreams remember? And I read you-sort of."

" I'd like you to read me again. Properly."

Lorne nodded and helped her stand.

" I can't live here again. Not after this. I guess I can rent a motel room or something-"

" You can stay with me," Lorne suggested.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive Abikins. I want you near me."

" But I don't want to be living at Caritas if that pregnant vampire is there," she reminded him.

" It's only a safe haven-temporary until she gives birth."

" She's going to have the baby there?" she was stunned.

" I didn't like the idea either but they have nowhere else to go that's safe. Once that baby is born, everything and everyone will be coming for it."

After taking care the police business, Abigail packed up her belongings-mostly her clothes and few personal items and went back to Cartias with Lorne. She would pick up the rest of her stuff later when her apartment wasn't a crime scene. The gang was still there, Angel was in his room with Darla.

" Um…where would we sleep?" Abigail asked Lorne.

* * *

The night wore on and so did Darla's labour. Yesterday she had false contractions but she was experiencing something else. Angel came down the stairs with a grim look on his pale face.

" How is she?" Lorne asked him.

" Not good…we think the baby may be dying." He said in a hollow voice. He looked exhausted.

Lorne pulled Angel off to one side as they talked in low voices. He went back upstairs as Lorne joined Wesley, Cordy, Fred, Gunn and Abigail.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Fred asked.

" Okay. Everybody's drinking. I'm buying." Lorne replied. He got up from his chair and at that moment, Holtz walked into the bar.

" Oh, hello."

Hotlz stared at Lorne, looking him up and down, " Hello." He replied coolly.

" We're not open at the moment. Why don't you come back tomorrow night? It's the grand re-opening. Here. Here's a flyer."

" Thanks." Holtz replied taking it.

Lorne walked around the bar to pour some drinks. Holtz looked around, and walked out, singing quietly: "Sleep, my love and peace attend thee, all through the night, guardian angels god will send you, all through the night..."

Lorne's eyes suddenly widened and he drops the bottle and glass back onto the counter. He grabbed Abigail's arm, " Run!" he exclaimed to the others.

" What's going on?" Cordy asked in alarm.

Lorne was heading for the back of the club: " Just run! Run."

A red metal barrel tumbled down the stairs and landed on the other side of the door. A grenade bounced down the steps and stopped beside it. A beat later the grenade exploded and big fireball swept through the club, destroying everything in its wake.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**A fortnight later…**_

Lorne unpacked the last of his clothes, hanging up his suits in the large closet he shared with Abigail. It was a fortnight since his club was destroyed-again-and he moved into the hotel. Abigail followed, having leased her apartment. She wasn't going to live there after finding the mutilated body of her ex-boyfriend. Lorne didn't blame her.

They had chosen one of the bigger suits in the hotel-they had plenty to choose from. He was about to make the bed, when Abigail walked in, carrying a carton.

" This is the last of it." She said, setting it on the floor. " At least I didn't have furniture to move. That belonged with the apartment." She helped Lorne make the bed, " I can't believe what's happened the past few days-your club gets wrecked. By the same people…and a baby is born to two vampires. How's Angel doing with the kid?"

" I don't think it has sunk in yet." Lorne said, " Have you seen the baby?"

" Yes…Angel wouldn't let me hold him." She frowned.

" It's not you Abi-cakes. He's got the mother bear vibes happening. He's just being over-protective. Which is understandable."

" Everything and everyone will be coming for him." Abigail quoted Lorne.

TBC.


End file.
